


First Christmas

by Schneekristall



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneekristall/pseuds/Schneekristall
Summary: Seb and Valtteri are spendig their first Christmas together as a couple. And Valtteri has some things planned for his boyfriend
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).

> It's the first time in ages I really finished a work again and the first time to write in English. But I really enjoyed working on that
> 
> Dear CustardCreamies!  
I hope you can enjoy this little piece of mine with this pairing. I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
Kristallschnee

He was nearly out of the plane as he pulled his coat tighter around his body. He wasn’t even outside. Well technically not as he entered the jet bridge to get to the gate and head into the airport. But he could feel the weather from outside. Sebastian was sure that the temperature has to be -50 degrees. At least!  
‘Hopefully we don’t need to go outside to get to the car.’ He felt so cold that he almost put his beanie and gloves on, thankfully it were only a few steps more get properly into the building. He shivered as he took a look at the monitor to see where he has to claim his baggage, before he looked around. He has seen many airports during all those years traveling as a racing driver. In a certain way they all looked the same. But this one was different. It felt different. Because this one was the airport in Helsinki. Because on the other side of the door was his boyfriend waiting for him. Waiting in this friggin freezing country of his.

<~>

“This is a silly idea.” Sebastian grumbled as Valtteri took his hand into his own. “Visiting Santa Claus...”  
“Joulupukki” Valtteri interupted him softly as he gazed at the slightly taller man.  
“… Joulupukki just a few days before Christmas!” It didn’t stop him from his grumble. “No one will notice us. There are so many people occupied with themselves and the athmosphere. And your scarf is up to your eyes. Even I wouldn’t recognize you if I wouldn’t know it is you.” The Finn tugged down said scarf a little bit to put a chaste kiss onto the cold lips.  
“I know it’s more commerce than everything else. But… I thought you… would at least like it a bit to see what Finnish kids grow up with...” With every word Valtteri sounded more and more like his confidence was leaving him.  
He has wanted to show Sebastian something special for their first Christmas together in Finland. He had also planned different other things for the next few days and he had just thought that going up to Rovaniemi to see Santa Claus would be special. But maybe his boyfriend didn’t thought the same.  
“I’m sorry _Schatz_. I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just so frigging cold and so many people around.”  
“I know. But just look around. Really no one notice that right here is Sebastian Vettel standing, known for his driving skills and his likes for Finnish men.”  
The German pouted and put his scarf up over his nose. He sighed inaudible and let his gloved fingers slide between Valtteri’s. He turned his head a little so he could see more of the village. “You’re right it is a lot of commerce with the shops and all. But it also give me some festive feeling. With the trees, the decoration, the lights. They tried to make such a big place comfy and it worked. Oh and the snow!” He tilted his head back as the snow started to fall. Sebastian took a shaky breath and leaned against Valtteri’s side.  
“_Kiitos_. I can’t remember the last time I had white Christmas.” Closing his eyes he started hum the tune of ‘White Christmas’.

Sebastian turned to Valtteri as he shoved him gently towards one of the houses and into it. The Christmas music which played outside stopped as the door fell shut behind them. They were engulfed into a warmth which made their exposed skin hurt like littled needles were pricking them. They entered some kind of magical world for Sebastian. Just like a little kid he followed his boyfriend down the corridor with wide eyes and an open mouth. Valtteri chuckled as they arrived in front of a big wooden door. “Ready?” He asked softly as an elf pulled the door open. “For what?”  
“For meeting Joulupukki!”

<~>

Sebastian looked at all the things Valtteri put into his backpack. Thermosflasks, cups, more warm outdoor clothes, fleece blankets, two pillows made out of polystyrene and… Were that really sausages? Yes, that were sausages! What the hell had the Finn planned?  
“We are going out for a walk” Valtteri didn’t even looked up as he answered the question. “And no, you didn’t said it out loud. I just know you.” A small smile curled around Valtteri’s lips as he put the last things into his backpack.  
“So you know me?” Sebastian chuckled and hugged his boyfriend from behind. Snuggling as closely as he could, his arms curling tight around the beloved body. Chuckling he pressed a kiss to his neck. The taller cherished those moments he had with Valtteri. Moments like the one they just shared.  
Just the two of them, alone with their love and feelings for each other.  
Valtteri upend his upper body and leant his back against the German’s chest. A light shiver ran through him as soft lips pressed themselves tender into the skin of his neck. He closed his eyes, a silent sigh falling from his lips. “Thank you for being here with me this Christmas.” Another fond kiss was all he got as an answer. And it was all that the younger one needed. They stayed like that for several minutes before Valtteri spoke up. “Come on, it’s time or we’ll be late.”  
“Late for what?” Sebastian asked curiously, his eyes showing a little sparkle indicating the joy of discovering the world with Valtteri. A world that inhabits only the two of them. A world that just belongs to the lovers and friends.  
“Yes, late” With those words he shoved the older one gently out of the kitchen towards the front door. “Warm clothes, Seb. It’s fresh outside.” Sebastian laughed lightly, as if he would go outside with too thin clothing. He didn’t want to start freezing and get ill so that he would have to spent the Christmas’ days in bed. ‘Well it wouldn’t be the worst case to stay in bed’ the German thought while tieing his shoes. ‘But not when you’re too ill to do something.’

They were walking for what seemed hours. At least for the older one of the pair. But to be fair, he didn’t like walking and he hated cold weather. Coldness was one of the worst things you could do to him. Spending only a few minutes at temperature near the freezing point was torture for him. If one of the rival teams wanted to spy on Ferrari they just had to cage him in a cold chamber and he would confess everything.  
Therefor Valtteri appreciated that his boyfriend even considered spending the winter break with him in Finland. And he cherished it even more that he really had flown up here for Christmas and New Year. The younger one knew how much Sebastian could swear when he had to be in the cold. He must have been one of the few which knew, as the German always made sure to never do it in public. Not repute wise, just because he was a very private person and didn’t want to show to much of his emotional life to the outer world.

They walked in silence along the lake shore. Their hands intertwined, as far as it was possible with their mittens on.  
Was the sun setting as they left it was now beyond the horizon and Sebastian was happy that Valtteri had a flashlight attached to his head. It was a star-bright afternoon and the snow really reflected a lot. But it would be still too dark for his liking without the light from Valtteri’s head.  
They were surrounded by a natural silence. All Sebastian could hear were their own steps in the snow and their breathing in the cold air. But for him it also felt like he could hear their hearts beating with their love for each other.

At first Sebastian didn’t noticed that they had arrived at a fireplace directly at the banks of the lake. He was too caught up in is thoughts and feelings towards the younger Finn. He still couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that Valtteri really had chosen him to spend his life with. Seb himself always had a soft spot for the men from up northeast. So it wasn’t actual a surprise for everyone that he fell in love with Valtteri. But the other way round? For the Hessian it was still a miracle, after nearly two and a half year. Every time when he woke up next to Valtteri, cuddled into his chest, feeling his breath against his head Sebastian thought he must be dreaming. Just the first few seconds in which his brain was still waking up.  
“Here!” The man from Nastola fetched him back to here and now, as he was holding a steaming mug towards him. A fire was lit behind him. When did the Finn do this? “_Dankeschön!_” Seb took the mug and smelled hat the hot beverage. “It’s hot blueberry juice. So be carfeul _kulta_.” Valtteri was sitting on a fallen over tree, his feet stretched towards the warm fire. He patted the spot next to him and waited for Sebastian to come over.  
As soon as they were sitting as close as possible Valtteri put an arm around his older boyfriend and placed a kiss against the left temple. Sebastian could vow he felt the Finns soft lips warm against his skin. Although he was wearing a thick wooden beanie in order to keep him warm.

They stayed like this. Just enjoying each others’ present, the nature and the reflecting stars on the ice. Only interrupted by Valtteri putting the sticks with the sausages into the frozen ground. Just to grill them against the flames. And later by eating them by biting down directly from the natural grill helper. Exchanging tender glances and soft kisses from time to time.

“Nothern Lights!” Valtteri whispered suddenly, startling Sebastian who haven’t even noticed that his eyes has fallen shut. However once he saw the green lights dancing in the sky his eyes widen and lit up like the ones of kids at Christmas eve. “That’s beautiful!” He got up and walked a few steps onto the lake. Valtteri smiled and followed him, pulling him into his chest with his back.  
“My Granny told me that Nothern Lights can make wishes come true”  
“I don’t need to make a wish. I have everything I could ever hoped for here with me.” Sebastian whispered as he turned around to look his boyfriend into the eyes. “_Minä rakastan sinua!_” He whispered as he kissed him with all his love.  
“_Ich liebe dich auch!_”

**Author's Note:**

> Schatz/kulta - darling  
Kiitos/Dankeschön - Thank you  
Minä rakastan sinua/ich liebe dich - I love you
> 
> Frohe Weihnachten  
Rauhalista Joulua  
Merry Christmas


End file.
